xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Beanish Objects
The following is a collection of known information regarding objects and structures of the Beanie People Cuegan met during the Encounter Era. Items are numbered for reference according to the diagram at the right. Large Structures Structure A (Tower) A large observation tower, nearly identical to that encountered earlier when they first reached the top of the mountain. Structure B (Habitation) Little is known, as most of it is apparently off-frame, but it seems to be some sort of dwelling. Cue and Megan were brought there to sleep at frame . Objects Object 1 (Large Telescope) Some sort of instrument affixed to the tower. Most common theory holds that it is a large telescope of sorts, though a weapon has also been theorized in both the thread, and by Megan herself within the comic at the first tower. During the time represented by the black frame ( ), Beanie 1 was seen sitting by it in the next frame and apparently adjusted it so it points slightly higher. Object 2 (Small Telescope) Appears to be a smaller, portable telescope (or weapon). Used/adjusted by Beanie 1 in frame . Object 3 (Chairs) Used for sitting and moved around numerous times since first seen. Object 4 It is not known what this object or stack of objects is, but it was initially seen sitting on top of object 5, then moved by Beanie 1 in frame . Some have theorized it might be a stack of small books. Object 5 (Box) Some sort of box or chest with a lid, opened by Beanie 1 in frame . From the box the Beanie retrieves something which he then brings to Megan in the next frame, too small to be distinguished. Object 6 (Drawing Stick) A stick that initially appeared to blend in with the pole-structure of the tower, grabbed in frame by Cueball, who then uses it to begin drawing in the dirt in order to communicate with Beanie 1. Object 7 (Books?) Seen being used by Beanie 1 in frame and , who appears to open the top of the two objects before closing it again when he climbs down. Most common theory is that these are books of some sort. Object 8 Some sort of long, thin object(s) leaning against the tower. The identification or purpose is unknown and the object has not yet been interacted with. Could be a collection of sticks (like object 6) or another object 2, collapsed for storing. Object 9 (Water Container) Some sort of barrel or bucket with a lid and possibly a dispensing system containing water. Beanie 1 first uses it to fill cups for Megan and Cueball before they sleep, and they later use it for themselves after awakening. Object 10 (Cup) One of several short but wide cups used for holding water dispensed from Object 9. They move around several times, and one of them which was on the ground between Cueball and Beanie 1 mysteriously disappears between frame and . Object 11 (Bag) Appears to be a large bag, tied at the top. It has not yet been opened or interacted with. It has also been suggested that this object might be a large glass vessel with a bottleneck topping a round, fat shape. Object 12 The unnaturally straight edges here suggest that this is also some sort of object. The identification or purpose is unknown and the object has not yet been interacted with. Object 13 (Ladder) The ladder may actually be built into or permanently affixed to the tower, or may be removeable. Beanie 1 was shown climbing down from the tower on it in frame .